You're a Cat
by R-Chan Aka Rwar-Chan XD
Summary: Poor Kazahaya ends up getting possessed again after breaking an item from one of his and Rikuou's 'extra' jobs... unfortunately, this time its the spirit of a cat...


…And this was my second GD fic!It followed the first pretty much straight away, so its written in a very similar style. Same cautions again, although the shonen-ai is actually shockingly… not as present Oo (well it shocked me XD)

* * *

"Ite!" 

"Shh! Keep it down you idiot…!"

"IDIOT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-MFF!"

Rikuou clamped a hand over a pretty damn annoyed Kazahaya's mouth. He scowled, leaning to whisper angrily to his face. "Why do you NEVER keep it down on these jobs…! Sometimes I think you actually WANT to get caught!"

"MMF!" Kazahaya shook his head desperately.

"Are you going to keep it down?"

"MFF! MMMFFF!"

"Are you sure?"

"MFF!"

"PROMISE?"

"MMMMMMFFFF!"

"…." Rikuou removed his hand, Kazahaya gasping for air, "You'd better."

"b…b…BASTARD!" The lighter haired boy gasped, breathing hard.

"Stop complaining. Come on, the sooner we get the job done, the sooner we can get out of here and you

can yell and screech and moan ALL you want… as long as you're no where near me."

"TEME!"

Rikuou glared. It told Kazahaya that if he really did say another word, he would tie him up and leave him there to answer all the questions the police were likely to ask concerning the break in. Then Kakei would have to pay his bail and that would probably come out of his payment for the next few months, or he would make him work it off by doing even worse jobs (which, in his mind, were a hundred times worse than that incident with the school girls uniform). He shut up immediately.

"Good." Rikuou growled, "now come on, it has to be around here somewhere…"

The two continued to sneak around the dark china shop. Kazahaya was pretty certain that this was the most illegal thing Kakei had requested that they do, and he was ready to do anything Rikuou said to escape police questioning…. Right now, he was hoping that he was going to live through this long enough to savour the extra pay he had been promised.

"Ah! There it is…!" he whispered.

"huh?"

"Just over there! By the window!" Kazahaya rushed over, picking up the makeneko (beckoning cat) ornament, "Lets go…! Quickly…! Move it…!"

Rikuou glared again. He didn't take kindly to being ordered around like that, but eventually complied, following the jittery Kazahaya as he hurried back over to the back entrance (where they had broken in).

"Come on…! Come on…!"

"URUSEI." Rikuou growled.

Kazahaya rushed out, jumping over the fence before running a short distance down the road.

He paused, waiting for Rikuou.

And he waited.

"Teme…" He growled under his breath. Was he taking his time on purpose? Knowing that jerk… "HURRY UP YOU DUMBASS!"

Slowly, Rikuou walked round the corner, arms crossed.

Kazahaya exploded. "HURRY UP!"

The dark haired boy sniggered, clearly enjoying the amount of annoyance he was provoking in his companion.

"HURRY DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? MOVE IT!"

"Shut up." Rikuou calmly walked past him, onwards down the path.

"YOU!"

"Don't just stand there. Hurry up."

"GIYAAA! YOU BASTARD!"

-

"Why does Kakei want this thing, anyway?" Kazahaya blinked, inspecting the china ornament, "I

mean… He could have just gone out and bought one rather than make us break in somewhere and steal

it…"

"That would have been too easy." Rikuou said without much enthusiasm.

The two approached the drug shop, Kakei just closing up.

"Okaeri" he beamed.

"Kakei-san!" Kazahaya rushed forward enthusiastically, "We got it! We got-WAA!" He tripped, falling to the ground with the ornament shortly following.

"ITAI!"

-SMASH-

Shards of china scattered across the pavement.

Rikuou sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're such an IDIOT…"

"This is no good…" Kakei looked a little worried.

"We could try and glue it back together…"

"No, not the ornament…" The shop's owner smiled, "I think we may have a more serious problem on our hands…"

"What problem?" Rikuou glared down at the still Kazahaya, "Oi. Get up."

"…."

"OI..!" Rikuou nudged the lighter haired boy with his foot.

"_Meeeow…._"

"What? This is no time to be playing around… GET UP."

Kakei shook his head, watching on with an amused smile.

Kazahaya slowly pushed himself up before sitting back and looking around himself with an expression of pure wonder.

"?"

Rikuou looked bemused. "What's wrong with you?"

Kazahaya turned to look at him with a blank expression before crawling over on all fours and rubbing against his legs.

"H..huh?" the dark haired boy blinked, surprised, "What're you doing?"

"I think Kudou-kun…" Kakei smiled, "might be possessed by the ornament's spirit…"

"WH…WHAT?"

-

Inside… Kakei's office…

Kazahaya sat on the floor by the sofa, licking his wrist before rubbing it over his head.

"That ornament had a spirit, and since Kudou-kun broke it… that spirit was freed and Kudou-kun is now possessed by it."

"A CAT?" Rikuou glared down at Kazahaya as he continued to wash himself, "I always said he was a cat but now I guess it's a little too literal…"

Kazahaya blinked, looking up at him expectantly.

Rikuou sweat dropped. "Wh…what?"

The lighter haired boy grinned, jumping onto Rikuou's lap and curling up best he could. Rikuou's eyes widened, teeth clenched hard.

"I think he likes you, Rikuou." Kakei giggled.

The dark haired boy blinked, eyes wide. Kazahaya had started to purr. He turned to glare at Kakei. "What are we going to do about him?"

"Find another ornament for the spirit I suppose." The shop's owner stood, walking away, "I'll contact Saiga about it, but in the mean time… you'd better keep an eye on the Kazahaya kitty…"

"Nani?"

"_prrr…prrr…prrr…_"

-

Rikuou and Kazahaya's room…

Kazahaya kitty was amusing himself with a feather he'd found whilst Rikuou sat on his bed, watching him bat it around with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Of all the things you had to get possessed by… A CAT?"

"_Raoooow!_"

Rikuou sighed. This was going to be interesting… but not in a good way. He stood up, pulling off his t-shirt to get changed. Maybe it did have its good points though… For one he wouldn't be able to

'GIYAA!' or 'WAAA!' or make any other loud, annoying sounds… And he was probably going to be a little more obedient. And that was always a good thing. He turned around to find a pair of big, green eyes staring up at him. He sweat dropped.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get changed…"

Kazahaya kitty continued to sit and watch him expectantly. Rikuou wasn't happy about being stared at, especially shirtless. He sighed, scowling.

"GO AWAY."

Kazahaya cocked his head, blinking.

"How would you like it if I stared at you whilst you were trying to get changed?"

"_meow._"

He sighed. Ok, on the down side he didn't understand a word he was saying, and therefore insults would probably be wasted on him as well.

"Shoo…" he muttered.

Kazahaya beamed, rubbing against his legs again. Rikuou shuddered.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?"

The light haired boy jumped, scrambling away and hiding behind the room-separator curtain. Rikuou glared.

"At least I now know yelling works."

Kazahaya kitty shivered, eyes wide, fearful. Right now his mind could only comprehend one thing: Yelling wasn't nice. If that man yelled at him, it meant he was angry, and that meant there was a risk of pain. That wasn't good. So he had to avoid yelling at all costs.

He meowed sadly, curling up.

Once Rikuou had finished changing he glanced over in Kazahaya's direction to find the boy / cat watching a moth that had flown in flutter about. He pawed at it, trying to catch it as it danced around his head (almost teasingly).

The dark haired boy smiled. It was amusing to watch.

"I suppose I should feed you or something…" He sighed, wondering if they had any tuna.

-

Kazahaya purred happily as he hungrily licked at the tuna chunks on a plate Rikuou had placed on the floor.

It had been established that the man who had fed him was the dominant male, and it was probably a good idea to keep in his good books. Of course, he already developed a certain degree of affection for him (after all, he HAD fed him).

Rikuou lay back on his bed. He was wondering just how long it would be before Kazahaya would be back to his normal, annoying self. .. Not that he didn't like the peace and quiet.

He closed his eyes.

Then gasped, eyes flicking wide open. Kazahaya kitty had jumped onto him, and was currently staring down at him with big, curious, green eyes, face only millimetres away.

Rikuou was feeling a little uncomfortable about all of this.

He wasn't used to being looked down on… Even if Kazahaya was surprisingly light.

The Kazahaya kitty leaned forward to sniff at his face, then his hair.

Rikuou shifted. He had to admit, he was starting to feel a little... hot...

Then came the tongue. Kazahaya kitty purred happily as he licked Rikuou's face.

The dark haired boy gasped, cringing. It may have felt good, but he just KNEW it wasn't hygienic…besides, he had tuna breath.

"A…agh!" he cringed, sitting up to push Kazahaya off.

"_MEOW!_" Kazahaya cried as he flew off the edge of the bed with a thud.

Rikuou sat up, rubbing his face, "BAD Kazahaya!"

The lighter haired boy cowered before dashing into the bathroom, peering out from behind the door.

He was shivering. Rikuou relaxed at the sight of such a terrified… um… creature. Now he was feeling a little guilty. Kazahaya kitty couldn't have known that with his current form, jumping on someone like that and licking their face was not acceptable.

He sighed, holding out his hand.

"Here kitty." He said grudgingly.

Kazahaya looked uncertain.

The dark haired boy shook his head, looking a little more sympathetic.

"Come on…"

Slowly, still uncertain, the lighter haired boy crawled over, low to the ground and a worried expression on his face. He sniffed Rikuou's hand experimentally before licking it the once, then rubbing his head gently against it.

Rikuou sighed, smiling a little. His hair was very soft. He couldn't help but stroke it. Kazahaya purred happily, curling up beside his bed.

"_Prr...prr...prr…_"

-

The next day…

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Kakei beamed.

"Ohayo."

"_prr…prr…prr…_"

Rikuou sighed. He had TRIED to get Kazahaya to stay in the bedroom, but he had refused to stop following him around, purring away like that.

Kakei smiled, leaning down to scratch Kazahaya behind the ear.

"Ohayo Kudou-kitty-kun…"

"Any sign of a replacement ornament yet?"

"Maybe this afternoon."

Kazahaya blinked, looking up at the shelves and stacks of products. This seemed to be an interesting place. He beamed, crawling back over to rub against Rikuou (who sweat dropped).

"How am I supposed to work with him doing that?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll cope…"

"What'll the customers think?"

"I don't think they'll mind."

The dark haired boy looked sceptical. He just knew that if Kazahaya found out they had let him make a fool of himself like this, they would be in for the whining of a lifetime.

"_Prr...prrr…prrrr…_"

-

Kazahaya kitty was batting a jar of baby food around whilst Rikuou continued to stack the product. The lighter hair boy was enjoying himself immensely chasing after its new toy. It rolled this way, that way, under things, around things when eventually, it rolled up against a pair of black leather shoes. Kazahaya bounded up, and crouched down whilst he waited for his prey to move again.

But it didn't.

This annoyed him a little, so he glared up at the obstacle it had come across.

"Yo." Saiga waved.

Kazahaya glared.

"I think you've ruined his game." Kakei beamed.

The man in sunglasses smiled down, the lighter haired boy backing away and glaring harder.

"…."

"Here you go."

The jar rolled away as the man's foot nudged it, the boy / cat speeding after it. He was a lot happier now his game had been resumed.

"So..." Kakei walked over, "Have you found a replacement ornament?"

"Yep."

Rikuou looked down. Kazahaya had found a new game, and the lighter haired boy was currently playing with his shoe laces.

"O..Oi! GET OFF…!" The darker haired boy gently nudged him away before the boy / cat resumed his attack on the evil, evil shoe. It had fought back and that wasn't how things were supposed to go. It would have to be put back in its place.

"_Raaooow!_"

Rikuou sighed. It was useless trying to get rid of him.

"Looks like we can get Kudou-kun back now." Kakei smiled, holding a new makeneko ornament.

"Huh?"

"_Prrr…prr…prr…_"

The enemy had been defeated (I.e: Rikuou's show laces were now chewed, mangled and over all dead), and that had to mean his owners were proud of him.

Kazahaya looked up to beam at the dominant male before blinking.

"?"

"Come on." Rikuou muttered, following the other two men into the office.

The Kazahaya kitty (a little confused as to why he hadn't received immediate praise) shortly followed.

Maybe he was going to get an extra feed…

-

"It was about 11:45 you boys got back last night, wasn't it?"

"Un." Rikuou had Kazahaya on his lap again, and was currently tickling the boy / cat behind the ear whilst he purred on happily, a blissful smile on his face.

"We have plenty of time then" Kakei beamed.

"He suits being a cat." Saiga smirked, "Have you found him to be more obedient?"

"What?" Rikuou glared, "What're you implying?"

"Now, we'll need to keep Kudou-kun and the ornament together. The spirit will decide when to leave."

"Is that it?"

"Un."

Kazahaya's ears pricked. He looked up suddenly, alert, staring with wide eyes at the open door. He had heard something. Not so far away.

In a flash, he ran.

"Ma… MATTE!" Rikuou called, rushing after him.

Both boys disappeared out the down the street.

"Well now…" Saiga smiled, "This could be a problem…"

"I think…" Kakei looked pensive, " the spirit may have some unfinished business…"

-

Kazahaya rushed from the store, a little annoyed. He was finding it hard to run since his back legs (for some incomprehensible reason) were considerably longer than his front.

"MATTE! YOU STUPID CAT!" Rikuou chased after him desperately. The idiot was heading straight for a busy road!

The lighter haired boy lunged off the curb, tumbling (he was currently blaming his lack of feline grace on the fact his legs were odd) into the middle of the road just as a red car was speeding towards him. His eyes widened.

"MATTE!" Rikuou swiftly ran out into the road to alert the car. It screeched to a halt only inches away, the driver yelling angrily at the two boys.

Rikuou glared dismissively before directing his glare at the shivering boy / cat. He was still in shock.

He sighed. "Baka…"

Carefully, he scooped up the still terrified boy / cat, calmly walking away from the ever persistent yelling coming from the car's driver.

Rikuou ignored the complaining (it was no fun unless it was Kazahaya), carrying the scared creature in his arms. "I know you probably have 9 lives, but the guy whose body you're in has already used up about 5 of his…"

"_Meooow..._"

"Idiot…"

-

It was a little unfortunate that when they got back to the shop, it was peak time for perky school girls.

"Kyyaa…! He's carrying that guy in his arms…!"

"That's not good…!"

"But its so cute…!"

"Yeah…! How sweet..!"

Rikuou walked straight past them quickly. He was not in the mood to be squealed at. Kazahaya kitty was a little calmer now, looking about himself in wonder (he was so high up…! And there were more people to pet him…!). He looked expectantly in the direction of the schoolgirls who continued to blush and whisper at them. He was kind of wondering why the guy who was carrying him hadn't stopped… Oh well…

He smiled happily, rubbing his head against the dark hair of his carrier.

"_Prr…prrr…prrr..._"

-

"Oh, you found him."

"He nearly got ran over, the idiot…"

Kakei smiled. "Just like Kudou-kun to have 9 lives…"

"Hrmf." Rikuou dropped Kazahaya on the sofa with a thud, the lighter haired boy immediately sitting up and looking up at him inquiringly before licking his wrist and rubbing it over his head.

"Well, the ornament's still here… Maybe we should lock him in with it in case he escapes again…"

"Yeah." The darker haired boy glared down at the kitty Kazahaya (who was still cheerfully washing himself) before sighing, stoking his hair gently. "Take care."

Kazahaya blinked, looking up at him blankly.

Why was he walking away like that? Why were the other two men following? Were they leaving him on his own? WHY WERE THEY CLOSING THE DOOR? HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET OUT!

"Meow!" He called, rushing (clumsily) over to the door. Too late. The 'click' of a lock being put on sounded.

Well, that was mean. How could they leave him on his own like this? He thought that guy who fed him, pet him… carried him back here, liked him. Didn't he want him anymore?

He meowed pitifully, scratching at the door.

-

It was sun-set by the time Kazahaya had fallen asleep, curled up by the door. The makeneko ornament still sat on the coffee table.

Slowly, a smoky, cat shaped spirit streamed up from the lighter haired boys sleeping form. Ghost like, it gently licked the boy's face before snaking its way over to the ornament, merging into it.

Kazahaya slept on peacefully.

-

"OI! LET ME OUT!" Kazahaya banged on the door. Why the Hell was he locked in Kakei-san's office?

Eventually, the door was opened.

"Konichiwa Kudou-kun" Kakei beamed at him, "How are you feeling?"

"What happened? Why was I locked in here?"

"You don't remember?"

"A…anoo…" The lighter haired boy looked pensive, "I remember… needing to be somewhere… At the graveyard… There was a name, like…AH! WHAT HAPPENED?"

The store's owner smiled. "I think you should have an explanation…"

-

"A CAT SPIRIT? GIYAAA! WHAT DID I DO? WAS IT AS BAD AS THAT TIME WITH THE SCHOOLGIRL'S UNFORM?"

Rikuou smirked cruelly. "Take that… and that time with the chocolate… and you still don't get anywhere NEAR the amusement it gave me…"

"TEME!" Kazahaya hissed, clenching his fist, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LAUGH AT ME? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU GOT POSESSED BY SOMETHING?"

"You seem to have a knack for these sort of things, BOY." Saiga laughed.

Kakei held the cat ornament. "Kudou-kun, you said you only remember needing to be somewhere?"

"Un… the graveyard."

"Then maybe you should take the ornament there…"

"Huh? But…"

"Here…" Kakei beamed, handing over the ornament, "and try not to break this one… we don't want another Kudou Kazahaya kitty running around, haha…"

Kazahaya went red. He just _knew_ he had made a complete fool of himself.

-

At the graveyard.

"This is the one… 'Shidou Minaka'…died aged 8…" The lighter haired boy placed the ornament on the grave beside a reef of flowers. "I guess… It must have been her cat…"

"Un." Rikuou murmured.

"Ne…" Kazahaya turned to stare at him, "Why did you come with me?"

"For the last 24 hours it was kinda my cat as well…"

"heh?"

"…But I'd rather not have a pet Kazahaya. Too noisy."

"HEH?" Kazahaya pouted, getting to his feet, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think I preferred it when you were a cat… it was a whole lot quieter."

"TEME!"

"And…" Rikuou leaned forward to gently stroke a surprised Kazahaya's hair, "You were VERY entertaining…"

"Wh…"

"Heh." The darker haired boy smirked, walking away.

"YOU JERK! WHAT DID I DO? WHY DO YOU NEVER TELL ME? TELL ME DAMMIT! WHAT DID I DO? WHAT?"

"Aa, urusei…"

* * *

**Owari .**


End file.
